Percival Shan
Percival Shan is a Force-sensitive human male that was born on the planet Tatooine. Like most Padawans, he was discovered by the Jedi at a young age and brought to their temple on Coruscant to train. When the Jedi found Percival, his father, Dragomir, gave them permission to bring him with them to Coruscant where they taught him in the ways of a Jedi Knight. Percival would later flee the Temple when it was attacked by the former Jedi students and his friends, Jaxon Kunai and Lorelei. On Tatooine, he lived as a villager and eventually met Kira Naedu, who he would later marry. The two would eventually escape to Dagobah where he trained her as Jedi. During this time, the two fell in love and agreed to start a relationship despite the old Jedi views. After visiting Lothal, they also found his father and he would join them on their mission to stop the Syndicate. Dragomir, however, would later sacrifice his life to save his son and Kira. He would later redeem Jaxon after finding out who he was and the three boarded The Repulse ''where Jaxon sacrificed his life to allow the couple to escape. Percival and Kira then dedicated their lives to protecting a valuable Sith artifact on Moraband along with multiple volunteers disguised as Bounty Hunters. This is how they would meet Jaxon's son and train him to defeat a new foe. History Percival was born on Tatooine to Dragomir Shan and an unnamed mother, both of whom were simple traders on the planet. Dragomir used to be a Jedi long before but left the Order so that he could raise his son. The Jedi found Percival and spoke with his father about bringing him with them, to which he said they could. Percival went with the Jedi to Coruscant where he was admitted into the temple as a Padawan and was given a Master. At the Temple, he made friends with the other students, especially Jaxon Kunai and Lorelei. Even as a child, Percival demonstrated extreme talent with the Force and with a lightsaber. He constructed his own lightsaber at 9, giving it a green crystal, which was Lorelei's favorite color. When he became a teenager, the Jedi began sending Percival on missions to find other Force-sensitive children along with a few other Jedi so that they could increase the student could. This caused Percival to spend days or even months away from the Temple. When he came back, Percival noticed Jaxon and Lorelei started hanging out without him. They told him it was because Jaxon was helping her train, but he wasn't so sure. As they grew into their early 20s, they started to hang out together again, all three of them. During the night one week, Percival woke up to screaming. When he left his bedroom, he saw two cloaked figures wielding red lightsabers cutting down his friends, his brothers and sisters. The Sith had the nerve to attack the Temple! He ignited his lightsaber and tried to fight back, but the one with crossguards fought him off and nearly killed him before Percival's former master saved him. He gave Percival the clearance to leave on his ship. Percival took it and ran away, looking back only to see the SIth plunge his blade through his Master's heart. Percival mourned for only a second, continuing to run to the ship and leaving on it. As he flew into the atmosphere, he looked out to see the Temple catch fire. His heart sunk, knowing he abandoned his friends. Jaxon and Lorelei were probably dead and so was his Master. No one was left alive.. he could feel it. Or rather, he couldn't feel them. He needed to go into hiding.. wait until the Sith gave up looking for him. Hiding on Tatooine Settling on disappearing to his home planet and trying to mask his presence there, Percival hid out on the planet for many years, moving to a village far away from the one he was born in. He did his best to mask his Force presence and since the Sith never found him, he thought he succeeded. Over the years, he heard of an empire rising that called itself the Syndicate. He and the other villagers didn't believe it until massive ships called Star Destroyers started appearing in the sky and soldiers in white armor called stormtroopers began appearing, walking around the village to keep the villagers in check. This threatened Percival as he was afraid of getting caught but as time went on, he figured out places to hide his lightsaber and appear less conspicuous. Though he began a new life, not a day went by when he didn't remember what happened all those years ago. The friends he made in the village always commented on how he seemed to be haunted but he shrugged it off. He did, however, learn more about his enemy: the Syndicate. It was led by two individuals named Darth Lazarus and Darth Acura. Lazarus was Acura's master, but she was still seemingly powerful. The only information he had was from village gossip but when he heard that the leaders had once coordinated an attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he immediately knew that the stories were true. Though it may not have been the Jedi way, Percival vowed to himself that he would avenge the other Jedi, no matter what it took. Meeting Kira Naedu Percival and some friends were gathered in Mos Eisley when a freighter arrived outside, carrying a delivery for the bar. Percival left to see what was going on as a crowd gathered around the ship. As the crates were carried out, a young woman, who he assumed to be the pilot, stepped outside of it and caught his eye. She was quite the looker and Percival wasn't so bad himself. When she was done handing off the crates and signing forms, he approached her. Her presence felt familiar, warm and soothing. For days, he had been sensing a tremor in the Force, but one that wasn't violent. Rather, it was one that was similar to this girl. They exchanged names and he learned that was called Kira. After they had been talking for quite a while, the Jedi noticed some stormtroopers walking through the village, Percival took her hand and led her to his shack despite her protests. When they got there, he showed her his lightsaber and explained that he believed she might be Force-sensitive. She told him no, that she was just a delivery girl from Dantooine and the Force was just a bedtime story. Before he could tell her she was wrong, a shuttle landed outside the shack. Kira cowered behind the old Jedi as the door opened. Out walked Darth Lazarus and Darth Acura. The former taunted him and requested that Percival give his own life in order to spare the girl. Percival obviously said no and he began to duel with Acura, Lazarus' student. She distracted him long enough that Lazarus almost struck down Kira but both of them were saved when Kira's mother showed up in Kira's ship, blasting at the Sith lords. This distracted them so that Percival and Kira could run to the ship and escape the Syndicate leaders. Once they were on the ship, Percival explained to Kira and Sarena, Kira's mother, who he was and where he was from, the Jedi, all of it. He told Sarena that he wished to train her in the ways of a Jedi. Kira openly protested while Sarena gave Percival her blessing. After waiting some time for her to come around, Percival was pleased when Kira finally agreed. Percival told Sarena to take them to Yavin 4. which was where Percival received most of his training. Sarena brought them there and took one of the smaller transports back to Dantooine, leaving Kira's ship, ''The Basilisk, ''with the duo. Training and Falling in Love Over the next few weeks, Percival trained Kira in Yavin 4. The young girl did very well and caught on rather quickly and within the first week, she already had her own lightsaber. She built it out of aluminum alloy and made it a dual blade, feeling more comfortable with the staff-like weapon. The more time they spent together, Percival began to develop feelings. He wasn't sure what they were as he had never felt them before, but he knew it was something more than just the regular Master-Padawan relationship. He kept these feelings to himself, however, so he wouldn't jeopardize her training. Eventually, Percival knighted Kira and the two left Yavin 4, traveling to Corellia, where Percival said he felt a strong presence. Reunited with Dragomir Percival and Kira landed in Coronet City, searching out where Percival said he felt this other presence. The two stumbled upon an older man in the market, probably around 50. Percival felt some familiarity with him. After noticing a locket on his belt, Percival noticed there was a kyber crystal inside. Percival began an intense interrogation, eventually learning that the man was his father. Not believing him, the two had a short scuffle before Kira stopped them. When he got an explanation from Dragomir, Percival gradually accepted that this man was his father. When the old man invited them inside for dinner, Percival agreed and the trio got to talking. Percival learned that Dragomir had a plan to destroy the Syndicate once and for all: blowing up their main Star Destroyer. It was an insane plan, but the old man had somehow gotten the schematics of the space station from an unnamed informant. He knew of a place where he could set a bomb that would destroy the entire Destroyer and still give him time to escape. He asked them to join him and with careful consideration, they both agreed. Losing His Father Again Dragomir led to the two to a Corellian freighter he had made into his own personal ship. After hyping them up to believe that this would be the last of the Syndicate, both Percival and Kira were more than ready. They devised a plan that would involve Kira and Dragomir finding the reactor core and placing the bomb there while Kira dealt with any distractions. Percival was concerned and believed he should take her place, but Kira assured him she was ready. As they traveled into space and tracked down ''The Repulse. Once they arrived and managed to land inside the Destroyer's hangar, they knocked out some of the stormtroopers who walked into the ship to inspect it. Stepping out and examining their surroundings, Percival went with Dragomir to find the reactor core while Kira stayed behind. Percival helped Dragomir avoid the stormtroopers, cutting down the ones that found them. When they reached the reactor core, Percival noticed there were security cameras of the hallways and hangar. It didn't even occur to him that they could have been spotted, but his focus was on the live feed that he saw. Darth Lazarus was dueling with Kira and it was not going well for her. Pressuring his father to hurry up, Percival saw the Sith cut her in the leg. Deciding that he had enough, Percival left Dragomir and rushed to save Kira. Stopping Lazarus from delivering the killing blow, Percival found himself overcome by rage. Lazarus taunted him, unbalancing the angry Jedi and caused him to get sloppy, getting pushed back by Darth. Stating that the Syndicate would fall, Percival shut his eyes and accepted death but was saved from it by Dragomir who used the Force to throw a crate at the Sith, angering him more than anything. Using all of his dark power, Darth Lazarus began to drain Percival while holding Dragomir back with the Force. Percival felt himself getting weaker and weaker with every moment. He saw Kira lying on the ground, helplessly watching. Suddenly the draining stopped and Dragomir had broken free, rushing at Lazarus. Percival was left helpless as he saw Acura show up and stab Dragomir through the stomach before he could reach the Syndicate leader. Shouting no and crawling over to Kira, barely standing up and helping her get on her feet. Percival saw Acura behead his father, angering him further. Dragomir hadn't even set off the bomb. He knew, however, this was not the time to mourn. Getting Jaxon Back After getting back on Dragomir's ship and returning to Tatooine, Percival got Kira into a bacta tank and watched over her. Searching his thoughts, he realized that he recognized Lazarus' fighting style: it was the same as Jaxon's. He searched his feelings, not wanting to accept it but knowing that he had to. If Lazarus was Jaxon, then the other girl was probably Lorelei. Feeling overwhelmed, he got up and angrily tossed some boxes around. He needed to end this. He contacted Lazarus with the Force and told him to come to Tatooine and they would have one last fight without any help and without any mercy. When Lazarus arrived on his TIE Fighter, Percival told him that he knew who he was. Though the Sith said it didn't matter, Percival had a plan. They began to duel, matching each other in speed and strength. After a short saber lock and pushing each other back, Percival absorbed the Force lightning Lazarus shot at him. Shutting his fist, Percival started to crush Lazarus' helmet before the Sith took it off, throwing it aside and allowing the two to look into each other in the eyes for the first time in a long time. Throwing their lightsabers aside, the two started to have a fistfight which was not in Percival's favor at all. Having been badly beaten, Percival used a unique version of the power Force Drain to sap all of Lazarus' dark side energy out of him, temporarily giving it to Percival himself. He used this sudden strength to shove the Sith away, seeing that his eyes began to rapidly switch between their natural color and Sith yellow. The shove took the rest out of Percival and he waited for death as Lazarus caught him in a choke and grabbed his lightsaber. Unexpectedly, death did not come and when he opened his eyes, Lazarus.. or rather, Jaxon was on his knees in front of Percival, his eyes blue and his Sith lightsaber on the sand. The two friends hugged, Percival not even able to believe that had worked. His old friend could not stop apologizing and Percival continuously accepted them. Percival stood up and brought Jaxon to the ship, where Kira was fully healed. She stood up, ready to attack Jaxon but Percival stopped her, assuring her that Darth Lazarus was dead. Defeating The Syndicate and Getting the Girl That night, while Jaxon slept and Percival and Kira were alone, he confessed his feelings for her. Surprised but also glad, she reciprocated them and the two kissed, agreeing to begin a relationship despite what the Jedi Code said. There was no Council now to tell them otherwise. In the morning, Jaxon told them of a plan he had to stop his empire once and for all. The plan involved a sacrifice from Jaxon while Percival and Kira found the self destruct and activated it. Upon hearing that Jaxon intended to stay behind, Percival immediately protested as did Kira. No matter what they said, his friend refused to come with them. Percival refused to let him stay, saying that he only just got him back. The two got into an argument, where Jaxon told Percival that he had to atone for all of the things that he had done, including that he had to take down Acura. Reluctantly, Percival agreed but said that if he was able to get Jaxon out of there, he would. As daytime neared, the trio prepared for their mission, with Percival meditating on it and deciding that Jaxon would become one with the Force and thinking that it may be best for him to continue with his sacrifice. As the ship neared The Repulse, ''Percival comforted Kira who was afraid for what may happen on the ship. Jaxon, however, was calm and ready to die. Syndicate Defeated The group boarded the Destroyer, Percival and Kira leaving Jaxon by the ship to wait for Acura. The couple rushed to the control room, killing everyone on their way there and inside. Kira guarded Percival and protected him while he tried to unlock the codes for sel-destruct. Percival anxiously tried for the right code and after multiple unsuccessful guesses, finally got it and the self destruct began, giving them only a minute to leave before the Destroyer blew, which would also cause all the others to explode since ''The Repulse was the main Destroyer. Frantically the couple ran back and as they boarded their ship, Percival got one last look of Jaxon as he defeated hordes of stormtroopers. They only barely flew away as the Destroyer exploded, obliterating everyone inside, including Jaxon. Percival dropped to his knees as he looked out the window, seeing the aftermath of the giant explosion. Percival felt tons of pain from feeling his best friend die, but he took a small amount of comforting in knowing that he was now one with the Force. Sometime after Jaxon's death, Percival was informed by his ghost that he stored an artifact, a necklace to be precise, in an old Sith Temple on Moraband. Percival was requested by the dead Jedi to guard it, for if it came into contact with a Dark Side user, they would gain an insane amount of power. Percival, of course, agreed and from then on, Percival and Kira, along with some volunteer villagers from Tatooine that disguised themselves as Bounty Hunters, guarded the Temple. Meeting Michael and Alea For nearly 20 years, Percival and Kira guarded the temple and made the Sith planet their new home. There would be no new Jedi Order, but Percival planned to do everything he could to prevent the second rise of the Sith. Along with Percival, Kira, and the villagers, there were undead Sith warriors in the Temple that also guarded it. One day, Percival was informed by one of the villagers that there was a ship arriving at the planet and they would probably be coming to the temple. Percival and Kira prepared an ambush for the visitor(s) at the temple. Once the intruders were inside, the couple appeared behind them and told them to stop and turn back. Surprisingly, the boy took Percival's lightsaber